Was Dieser Mann So Alles Treibt
by Sel-1412
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch schon einmal gefragt, was diese ständigen Andeutungen zwischen Ayame und Shigure sollen? Wenn ja, seid ihr nicht die Einzigen, denn auch Kyo, Yuki und Toru wollen der Sache endlich auf den Grund gehen. Kurzgeschichte
1. Visionen des Grauens

**Kapitel 1: Die Visionen des GRAUENS ("Mehr...oder weniger...")**

Die Atmosphäre im Esszimmer war sowieso schon sehr angespannt gewesen, seit Kyo und Ayame hereingekommen waren. Hätten jetzt alle einfach geschwiegen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser geworden, aber zumindest, dachte Kyo sich, hätte man nicht mehr darüber reden müssen. Doch im selben Augenblick, in dem Kyo diesen Gedanken fasste, brach Ayame die Stille. "Du bist selbst Schuld." belehrte er seinen Cousin. "Das kommt davon, wenn man seine Schlafzimmertür nicht abschließt."

Eigentlich hatte Kyo sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit diesem merkwürdigen Fatzke einlassen wollen, aber nun konnte er sich nicht beherrschen: "Wieso schläfst du nicht bei Shigure wie vorige Nacht?!" schnaubte er in den Raum rein, woraufhin Toru ihn etwas erschrocken ansah. Was wohl da nur los war, fragte sie sich. Aber lange konnte sie nicht nachdenken, denn Ayame, der nun etwas errötet wegblickte, antwortete zögernd: "Aber...Gure-san lässt mich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen...!"

Mit einem zufriedenen, aber auch etwas beschämten Lächeln, sagte Shigure daraufhin mahnend: "Na na, nicht vor den Kindern!"

Kyo platzte der Kragen. Mussten sie denn so etwas unbedingt jetzt am Frühstückstisch detaillieren? "Hört! Auf! Damit!!" knurrte er entsetzt, wobei die Hoffnung, dass dieses Gespräch so schnell abbrechen würde, sehr gering in seinen Augen schien. In Kyos Kopf begannen sich Gedanken zu vermischen, von denen er eigentlich nichts wissen wollte, die sich aber auch nicht verdrängen ließen...

+++Kyos Gedanken über die Aktivitäten im Schlafzimmer+++

Das schwarze Leder auf Ayames Haut ließ ihn kaum atmen, so eng war es ihm um die Brust gebunden. Hilflos lag er auf dem Boden, die Arme gefesselt, die Beine gespreizt, bereit auf das, was wohl kommen würde. Als sich langsam die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, stöhnte er auf. Mit jedem Schritt, den Shigure in das Schlafzimmer tat, wurde Ayame nur williger. Sein Körper brannte und er konnte nicht länger warten. Sein Unterleib presste sich nach oben. Er wusste, er wollte Shigure spüren. Shigures nackte Haut auf seiner reichte ihm nicht.  
"Ayame...du böses Kind..." kicherte der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm boshaft. Er kannte das Verlangen seines Freundes immer sehr genau. Und doch ließ er sich Zeit. Zu viel Zeit. Erneut stöhnte Ayame auf. "Gure-san!! Bitte!!" keuchte er, schon jetzt vollkommen erschöpft von den Erwartungen, die er sich erhoffte.

+++Ende+++

Kyo schüttelte hastig den Kopf, um diese abartigen Gedanken, die ihn fast zum Würgen brachten, aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Damit dieser Versuch noch besser funktionierte, brauchte er Ablenkung. Allerdings sah das im Moment schlecht aus, denn alles war auf Ayame und Shigure fixiert.

Und während Kyo seine Fantasien bereits verdrängt hatte, begannen Yukis erst. Verzweifelt versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken...

+++Yukis Gedanken über die Aktivitäten im Schlafzimmer+++

Eine Blumenwiese. Es war herrliches Wetter. Ja, wunderschönes Wetter, blauer Himmel, strahlend weiße Wolken. Und durch die Blumenwiese, die endlos zu sein schien, hüpfte fröhlich ein kleines Mädchen, das ein rotes Kleidchen trug und eine niedlich klingende Melodie summte. Auf einmal jedoch wirkte das Mädchen gar nicht mehr so klein und lieb, im Gegenteil. Sie wuchs über Yukis Kopf hinaus und wurde größer als er. Die Haare wurden länger und wechselten von einem hellen Blond zu einem dreckigen Weiß. Außerdem wirkte das Mädchen gar nicht mehr wie ein Mädchen, eher wie ein erwachsener Mann mit starken femininen Zügen. Es trug kein Kleidchen mehr, sondern einen Kimono. Und auch die Blumenwiese schien nicht mehr ganz so endlos und im nächsten Moment auch nicht mehr wie eine Blumenwiese. Es bildete sich plötzlich ein Zimmer. Ja, ein Schlafzimmer. Shigures Zimmer!!  
In selbes trat nun ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann, dem der Kimono etwas zu groß zu sein schien. Er rutschte ihm hinunter.

+++Ende+++

"UAH!!" Yuki schrie kurz auf und klatschte sich gegen die Wangen, um von diesen Gesichtern und dem Zimmer mit allem drum und dran wegzukommen.

Kyo fragte entnervt: "Wie lange will er denn noch bleiben?"

Auf diese Frage hatte er sich eine Antwort erhofft, wie "Keine Angst, er geht heute!" oder "DU hast die Erlaubnis, wieder abzuhauen!"

Aber nichts dergleichen kam. Stattdessen lachte sein Cousin nur kurz und pfiff fröhlich: "Keine Angst! Heute Nacht schlafe ich in Toru-kuns Zimmer."

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen und Yuki und Kyo waren sich - wie so selten in ihrem jungen Leben - einig: "Hau endlich ab!!"

Noch während die Männer darüber diskutierten, was nun erwähnt werden sollte und was nicht und wer nun gehen sollte und wer nicht, dachte Toru über ganz andere Dinge nach...

+++Torus Gedanken über die Aktivitäten im Schlafzimmer+++

Es war ein lauwarmer Sommerabend. Nichts Außergewöhnliches war an diesem Tag passiert. Shigure und Ayame schien beiden langweilig zu sein, so beschlossen sie, eine Runde Karten zu spielen. Gerade jetzt, wo sie von Toru doch die Regeln des lustigen Spiels "Armer Teufel" ("Rich Man - Poor Man") erklärt bekommen hatten, wollten sie diese gleich einmal in die Tat umsetzen. So begannen sie und es wurde ein langer, gemütlicher Abend.

Letzten Endes verlor Ayame, der das Spiel noch nie zuvor gespielt hatte und musste löhnen:  
Er würde am nächsten Tag den Abwasch machen müssen.

Noch nie hatten sie so viel Spaß zusammen gehabt, dennoch hatten sie die ganze Nacht durchgemacht und waren nun sehr müde. Nach diesem herrlichen Tag gingen beide in Ruhe schlafen.  
+++Ende+++

Toru konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste gar nicht, wieso die anderen sich alles so aufregten, SIE fand diese Gedanken recht amüsant. Oder konnte in dem Schlafzimmer etwa noch etwas andere passieren?


	2. Aufklärung der Aktivitäten

**Kapitel 2: Die Auflösung der "Aktivitäten"**

Noch am selben Abend packte Yuki das dringende Verlangen, zu erfahren, was die Zwei denn nun in dem Zimmer trieben. Wenn er jetzt nicht nachforschen würde, würde es ihn die ganze Nacht verfolgen. Und bei Gott, er hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was er gedacht hatte. Nicht nur das, was er eigentlich gedacht hatte, sondern auch das, was er leider befürchten musste.

Leise tapste er Schritt für Schritt zu Shigures Zimmer. Es war ein recht einfacher Weg bis dort hin, wie ihm auffiel, als er angekommen war. Das war also noch der leichte Teil der Mission gewesen, doch nun wurde es schwierig: Wegen der dünnen Wände musste er höllisch leise sein, was unserem Yuki aber nicht besonders schwer fiel, immerhin hatte er sonst auch nicht die Neigung dazu, mit sich selbst zu reden. Er schaffte es wie beim vorigen Hinschleichen mit Leichtigkeit, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Als er gerade an der Tür zu Lauschen versuchte, knarrte der Fußboden hinter ihm. Blitzartig lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er drehte sich zu dem Geräusch. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er sah, dass es "nur" Toru war, die hinter ihm stand und ihn neugierig mit ihren Blicken durchlöcherte. "Soma-kun, was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte sie mit einem lieben Grinsen. Yuki sah sie verzweifelt an. Musste sie denn gerade jetzt mit so dummen Fragen kommen? Er wollte sie nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit klang doch sehr verwirrend, zumindest für eine Toru...

Plötzlich knarrte der Fußboden erneut, doch diesmal nicht auf ihrer Seite der Tür. Es kam aus Shigures Zimmer und wurde lauter. Hektisch zog Yuki Toru um die Ecke.

Und es war gut, dass er das getan hatte. In dem Moment nämlich, wo die Zwei gut versteckt waren und sich sicher fühlten, kam ein gähnender Ayame aus dem Zimmer und verdrückte sich auf die Toilette.

Im nächsten Moment schlich der Rotschopf Kyo um eine andere Ecke und kroch vor die Zimmertür der zwei Männer. Er horchte. Ein Keuchen drang zu ihm durch und er sprang zwei Meter von der Tür weg. "Was zum...!!" nuschelte Kyo und sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand gesehen oder gehört hatte. Er atmete gerade erleichtert auf, da knarrte der Boden. Er wusste, dass jemand von der Toilette kam. Mit zwei Sätzen hüpfte er um die Ecke herum und stieß unglücklich gegen seinen verhassten Fluch-Kameraden. Erschrocken hielten sich Ratte und Katze den Mund zu und Toru tat es ihnen gleich.

Ayame ging zurück ins Zimmer und dir Drei seufzten.

"Was machst du hier??" fauchte Kyo seinen Cousin an. Dieser erwiderte nervös: "Das könnte ich dich fragen!!"

Kyo zuckte zurück. "Na ja... ich... wollte nur was zu trinken holen!"

Yuki nickte. "Ja, sicher..."

"JA! SICHER!!" schrie Kyo und gleich danach hielt er sich die Pfoten vor sein vorlautes Mundwerk.  
Shigures Kopf ragte kurz aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus und zog sich wieder zurück, als er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdeckte.

Die drei Jugendlichen schlichen wieder vor die Tür und horchten. Was sie nun hörten, brachte ihren Atem zum Stocken. Von drinnen kam lautes Gestöhne, der Boden bebte.  
Und dann hörten sie Shigures Stimme, die erschöpft keuchte: "Ja, Ayame!! Ich leg dich flach, wie dich noch nie jemand flach gelegt hat!"

Yuki und Kyo unterdrückten ihren Aufschrei, Toru saß nur etwas verdutzt daneben. Bis ihr ein Licht aufging. "Oh je, was machen die nur da drin??" flüsterte sie erschrocken.

PUFF

Toru blickte auf zwei nackte Körper vor sich und schrie auf. Sofort drehte sie sich weg und schmiss sich, so verwirrt wie sie in diesen paar Sekunden war, gegen die Zimmertür von Shigure, die daraufhin laut einkrachte und den Blick auf alles mögliche Furchtbare hätte öffnen können. "Ahhh!! Ich seh nichts, wirklich!! Macht nur weiter, ich bin sofort wieder weg!!" keifte sie mit zugekniffenen Augen und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als sie das Rauschen des Fernsehers wahrnahm. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge, dann das andere. Und dann begann sie zu kichern. Toru drehte sich zu Yuki und Kyo und lachte: "Seht ihr, ich hab doch gewusst, dass sie nichts Unanständiges machen!"

Shigure schaltete das Videospiel und den Fernseher, die sie gerade noch benutzt hatten, ab und stellte sich fragend vor Yuki, Toru und Kyo. "Wir und was Unanständiges machen? Sagten das Mädchen und die zwei Nackten, ja?"

Kyo und Yuki wurden rot und rannten ins Badezimmer, während Ayame sich nicht mehr einkriegte und Toru verlegen daneben stand und Däumchen drehte.

ENDE


End file.
